


Одиннадцать месяцев

by Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: И Юрины слова словно вылили ушат воды за шиворот — ему двадцать один, какого черта. Он справится быстрее





	Одиннадцать месяцев

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Отабек постучал зубцом об лед, пробуя жесткость — где-то за пределами катка или даже в прошлой жизни остался разнородный гомон, шорох лезвий и скупые окрики тренера. Встал, расправил плечи — до включения музыки осталось пять… четыре… три… два…

Лед потемнел, прошел трещинами, и Отабек взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Чернота под ногами дышала холодом — не привычным, ломким и резким холодом льда, а могильной сыростью, от которой стыло в промежности. Отабек, не дыша, шагнул назад, вслепую ставя сначала одну ногу, потом другую — и ухнул вниз, в ужас и мрак, в беспросветное отчаяние. Сердце замерло и провалилось куда-то вместе с ударом о землю — который выбросил его из кошмара.

Отабек вскинулся, хрипло дыша и стуча зубами, сердце колотилось как безумное, а слюна была кислой. Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, испарина уходила с лица и медленно затягивало облегчением, смешанным с адреналином и веселой злостью — просто кошмар. Но реалистичный, собака.

Юра рядом пошевелился, и Отабек замер — еще не хватало разбудить. Но жесткая ладонь легла между лопаток, и досада на себя помимо воли сменилась на теплую радость. Юра.

— Разбудил тебя? — прошептал Отабек, разворачиваясь и обнимая Юру, провел рукой по плечу, смахивая прядь волос, чтобы не прижать.

— Ага, — так же шепотом ответил Юра. — Кошмар?

— Угу.

— Авария? — Юра протянул руку и включил ночник. Лохматая голова в круге света казалась похожей на одуванчик.

— Неее, — протянул Отабек.

Это он любил в Юре тоже. Тот никогда не стеснялся прямых вопросов. Не обходил молчанием вещи, которые по мнению людей считались «болезненными темами». Он был с Отабеком самим собой и тянул Отабека следом.

Авария? Господи, Бека, пиздец, но хорошо, что живой.

Сложный перелом со смещением? Ебать, Бека, год потеряешь, не меньше.

Наверное, вот это: «Год потеряешь, не меньше» заставило, сцепив зубы, ходить на терапию, а после — выйти на лед. Потому что на какой-то страшный момент, там, в корейской клинике, Отабек смирился — прикидывал, чем займется после завершения карьеры, оценивал, как будет жить дальше.

И Юрины слова словно вылили ушат воды за шиворот — ему двадцать один, какого черта. Он справится быстрее.

Вышло одиннадцать месяцев. 

Одиннадцать месяцев после аварии, одиннадцать месяцев, как они с Юрой вместе, одиннадцать месяцев новой жизни.

— Приснилось, что я вышел на лед, а он подо мной провалился, — Отабек прижался к Юре, вдыхая запах его кожи, и не сразу заметил, что плечи у него трясутся. — И я улетел вниз… Что?

— Может, тебе тогда жрать поменьше? — задыхаясь от хохота, выговорил Юра и задергался, когда Отабек начал его безжалостно щекотать, пока Юра, извиваясь, не завопил, что сдается.

Они свалились на подушки, полуослепшие от смеха, переводя дыхание, и Юра медленно выводил на груди у Отабека спирали. Пальцы трогали кожу, и от каждого касания в животе сладко тянуло.

— Витя говорил, что у него тоже так было, — вдруг сказал Юра, пальцы на секунду замерли. — Значит, все хорошо. Типа — выздоровление полным ходом.

— Юр, я вообще-то уже на лед выхожу, — заметил Отабек, а Юра продолжил выводить спирали, глядя перед собой.

— Ну и типа, все норм, — проговорил он, сглатывая, — все закончилось и снова живем.

— Юр… — нежность, такая глубокая и острая, что аж мешала дышать, перехватила горло, и Отабек навалился на Юру, стиснул в объятьях, глотая воздух маленькими порциями. Слова теснились на языке, мешали дышать и думать, и Отабек поплыл по течению — он говорил, как любит Юру и почему, рассказывал, что иногда просто слушает его голос, а еще любит пялиться, и те фотки, которые они делали вместе — всегда под рукой.

Юра дышал ровно, напряженный и угловатый, и расслаблялся — мускул за мускулом. А потом обмяк, и Отабек уткнулся ему в плечо.

— Уделаю тебя, — проговорил хрипло Юра, — пока ты того, не оклемался еще… А то потом, блин, поздно будет.

Отабек фыркнул, засмеялся: ну-ну, кто кого тут еще уделает, и сжал Юрину ладонь.

Их одиннадцать месяцев закончились — и начались все остальные.


End file.
